The Holidays Shenanigans
by xxpsycho-killerxx
Summary: HI all this is the second story i have written ,it's about holidays shenanigans read it the story is better then the summary
1. National Hug day

**AN: This is the second story I have written check out my other one, hope you will like it and in this story jazz is still alive and the autobots and decepticons are not at war.**

**PS: don't forget to review.**

…

At the Diego Garcia base everything looked fine, everyone was doing their jobs and you can see some of the autobots hanging out with some humans everything seemed normal, except that some of the autobots plus deceptions were trying wheeljacks and ratchets new inventions the holoform. What the poor transformers failed to notice is that a group of humans (will, Epps, Sam, Maggie, glen and little Annabelle) were gathered around and snickering evilly.

**Later that day:**

Ironhide who was walking around the base testing his new holoform, decide to go to the firing range suddenly, saw will who had a huge grin on his face and carrying Annabelle running towards him and them gave him a huge and left quickly, after that Epps who was just coming around the corner and saw Ironhide started to run towards him and gave him a hug and then runaway. **WHAT THE FRAG** was all Ironhide could say and kept thinking that the humans were suffering from some kind a glitch. At the same time in med bay ratchet who was using the holoform to make sure it was running perfectly turned around when he heard the doors open and opened his mouth to start shouting, but was unable to even get a word out when Maggie suddenly hugged him and then glen, ratchet was about to perform a scan on them fearing something is wrong with them, but was unable since glen and Maggie ran out the med by as if someone is out to kill then. While, this was going on Sam made his way towards were prime and megatron were and luckily for him they were using their holoform, and when Sam was near enough he hugged the prime and then megatron and left laughing and confusing the two who were there and then he went to bumblebee and hugged him which scared the poor bot, and trough out the day (will, Epps, Sam, Maggie, glen and little Annabelle) kept hugging and smiling at random autobots and decepticon and even some humans until ratchet ordered them to be captured so he can scan and fix whatever glitch they have, which of course started a game of cat and mouse between the giant alien robots plus humans vs. the hugging group of humans which amazingly lasted for two hours until the hugging group decide to give up and surrender to the relief of everyone .

**At the Rec room:**

After being scanned by ratchet and finding nothing wrong with them ratchet threatened them and as well as Ironhide which was scary, the group started to explain what was going on:

-''while I was surfing the net I accidently found out that today was a national hug day and then I got an idea since I was bored and went to will and told him about it. ''Said Sam

And know everyone was looking at the major…

- ''well when Sam told me about his idea I thought that the hell there was nothing to do and Annabelle was bored so me and Sam gathered the others to see if they will joins us which they did. 'Said will

It was too quiet in the room after will stopped talking

-''come on we were just having some fun you should have seen your face it was so funny'' .said Sam

Let's just say that will and Sam weren't seen for couple of days.


	2. April Fool's day

**AN: Hi all, sorry for the late update but I had college exam`s last week and now I'm free for a whole week so there's a 99 percent that I'll update a few more chapters ,keep a lookout to my stories and now enjoy chapter 2.**

**PS: pls review even if u only write a word I want 2 know if my stories are good or not.**

…..

****At a random room in Diego Garcia base****

**-**Are you sure it's a good idea Sam remember what happened last time? (Maggie)

**-**Don't forget will too. (Glen)

**-**Ya, what happened to you guys none of the bots would tell us what they did to you? (Epps)

**-NO COMMENT.** (Sam& Will)

**-**you know by saying no comment you are commenting. (Epps)

**At this point Will and Sam are Giving Epps an evil glare that promises hell for him**

**-**Ahem, can we get back to our main topic now before the transformadores** (transformers)** come looking for us especially ya que el dúo de locos y molestos faltan** (since the crazy and troublesome duo are missing)**. (Figg)

**-**Anyway for tomorrow's prank, if we are caught we can say it's an important human custom that we wanted to share with them. (Sam)

**-**All right everyone knows the plan right? (After everyone nodded their heads) good now act normal till tomorrow, got it? (Will)

**After getting the answers everybody spread out and got back to work like nothing just happened and they weren't planning something evil.**

***The next day***

"It was such a normal day you can see the bots doing their own things, Ironhide testing his new wepons, the twins, jazz and bumblebee racing, wheeljack blowing up his experiments, optimus prime in his office doing his work ,even some humans were working, until the fun started:

The bots were hanging around the human/bot rec room, prowl was reviewing some reports, jazz and bee were talking about music the twins are planning something, while optimus, ratchet and Ironhide were just sitting and enjoying a drink of eragon that is until Maggie who was busy using her laptop started singing it's a small world after all in a high pitched voice that caused the bots who were there to shut off their audio sensor waiting for Maggie to finish singing *Are you….*optimus started to say but was interrupted by fig **(who was playing cards with glen,will,epps,and Sam)** saying he was hungry which caused glen to sing **(its peanut butter jelly time)**and **(the bana nah nah rap song) **by Epps_.*What the slag are you two doing*_asked Ironhide in which will replayed with ***beep bep beep beep beeeep*** '_**'if you slaggers don't stop this instant I'll make sure to schedule a full unpleasant body examination right this minute ,you made prowl glitch and do you know how hard it's to get him online again ''**_ *in which Sam answered by singing the witch doctor song*

At the end everyone who sang got up made their way to the doors ,turned back to face the bots and said together: **OH LA LA APRIL FOOLS DAY **and ran away leaving the poor bots confused. ''I think I'm getting what the humans call a headache ''_**."That's not possible prime it's a human trait''**_.''Well it feels like it''._''Anyone knows what the slag that was about''_.

''Check the net about April fool's day '' (bee).

."The humans sure think up the weirdest things'' (jazz).

"cool maybe we can get some ideas'' (sideswipe).

''Primus helps us all '' (hide).


End file.
